remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Inventory HUD
The 3.0 HUD release is one that we've been building up to for a long time. The new HUD has 4 new main features, all of which will be integrel to the sim. Food/Drink/Drug System: - When you @use a food item, its buff will automatically be added to your list of active buffs. Food, drink, and drugs will be changed to work under this system (the inventory listing will be updated later tonight.) - Saying @status will show in local chat what active food buffs you have. - Food drink and drug buffs will automatically run out on their own, and notify you when their effect ends. Buffs last for in game time, meaning they will only decay while you are using them. Wound Timer: - When you are wounded, you can use the @wound command to start a wound timer. Entering a number will make the wound last for X number of hours (useful for Anshiri, and those with regenerative epidermis, and those under the effects of the Apple). - The wound timer will be displayed when you use the @status command, and also whenever dice rolls are made. - Wound timers last for RL time, and will expire while you are offline. - @use'ing healing items will lower your wound timer. If you want to use a healing item on another player, @give it to them first, so they can @use it. Equipped Pocket: - There is now a pocket 10, an Equipped pocket where you should be putting all of your currently equipped items. - When you '@show current' with the equipped pocket active, it will show that this is the equipped pocket, allowing for easy showing of equipped items. - You cannot loot nodes or purchase from vendors while this pocket is active. You will only be able to @move items into and out of this pocket. - When the sim's scripts are updated to use it, they will load the equipped pocket, and use it automatically, for checking for ID chips, crafting implants, and the like. - THE SCRIPTS ARE currently not updated to handle this, so keep crafting implants and any IDs in your normal pockets until another notice is sent out to tell you it is all good to go. Unlimited Dice Rolls: - You can now roll any type of dice, even above 100. Because of the loot rules, there is a need to roll higher than a d100, for looting stacks of items. If say the defeated player has 1128 credits, you would roll a 1d1128 in order to ifnd out how many you were able to steal. Misc: - Removed the "says" qualifier in front of the /4 talker. It was annoying most people, so now that is gone. - Optimized the weather system some, so report any oddities. You should not -see- any changes on your side, but the internal code has been reworked. New in Version 2.7: - Mitigated the stack heap collision error. - Added an @limit command to show you how many nodes you have left for the day. - Removed the d3 dice roll and replaced it with a d40 on the HUD. - Fixed the weather messages, so folks won't get confused by the colony's name any longer. - Other various bug fixes, improvements, and changes you won't likely notice. Welcome to the first release of the RoE Inventory HUD On channel 4: message - echo your message as name /me message - echo your emote as name On channels 0 (by default): @i @inv or @inventory - show your inventory @give amount item name - try to give amount of item to name eg. @give 3 credit melna @use item - try to use 1 of item - @use will not use up permanent items. @use item - try to use amount of item eg. @use 2 Ration @drop item - try to drop 1 of item @drop item - try to drop amount of item eg. @drop 7 Rock @show item - try to show 1 of item @show item - try to show amount of item @show all - Shows your whole inventory in local chat @show current - Shows your current pocket only eg. @show 200 credit @move - Move an amount of an item from this pocket to the target pocket eg. @move 3 Wine 1 (move 3 wine into pocket number 1) @move 1 S_s_Pistol_Class_(Permanent) 10 @pocket # - Changes your current pocket to that number @transfer item - finds the nearest backpack or container to transfer this item into (picks randomly if multiple within 10 meters) - Enter a negative number eg. (@transfer -1 Rock) to withdraw an item from a container or backpack @channel # - Changes your command channel to that number (must be positive, and not 4) @name yourname - set your name eg. @name Melna "Thunder Thighs" Milos @roll xdy - roll X d Y dice, from 1d2 to 100d100 - You may add a modifier by giving it a +# or -# that will apply to the roll(s) Be sure to add a space between the roll and the modifier however eg. @roll 2d10 +5 @hudcolor <#,#,#> - Enter a color vector for your HUD's color. Must be between 0.0 and 1.0 eg. @hudcolor <0.0,1.0,0.0> - (green) @distance - Toggles off and on the distance tracker, which will give your precise distance in meters from when the distance tracker was turned on. @reset - Resets the inventory HUD in case of being locked or erroring out. @weather - Get the latest weather report. @limit - Tells you how many nodes you have left to salvage for the day before getting tired. @help - Receive a list of commands ----------------Admin Commands--------------------------------- @spawn amount item - spawn amount of item in your inventory (ADMIN) eg. @spawn 5 Dildo @spawn -3 credit